


Slave Me |Traducción|

by purpleeyestelllies, thegirlontheblackhoodie



Series: Best Of Collection |Traducción| [23]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, Power Play, Rich Zayn Malik, Sex Slave, Slave Liam, catching feelings, master zayn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: El Amo Zayn encuentra un esclavo abandonado, Liam, una noche en la calle y lo lleva a casa. Pronto se da cuenta de que no quiere dejarlo ir.





	Slave Me |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slave Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544713) by [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra de [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Pueden leer la obra original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544713).
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

El auto de Zayn rodaba por las calles desiertas mientras él escribía en su teléfono, tratando de responder tantos correos electrónicos como fuera posible antes de lidiar con problema de trabajo tarde en la noche. Tenía una compañía muy exitosa de emparejamiento para Amos y esclavos en la que ponía su alma y corazón, pero su personal era incompetente en el mejor de los casos. Debería despedirlos a todos, ¿pero entonces quién llevaría su café? Su ventana estaba abajo para que el aire nocturno pudiera refrescar su frente caliente. Giró la cabeza y se recostó en el asiento para mirar por la ventana hacia la solitaria noche. Vio un relámpago de movimiento, un lío, luego oyó un áspero sonido de doloroso [contacto] puño a piel y sentó derecho en su asiento.

Bajó el tabique de división y ordenó, "Detén el auto."

El conductor se detuvo y estacionó. Zayn salió y corrió de vuelta el medio bloque a donde vio la conmoción. Allí, vio un montón arrugado de una persona, fornido y bronceado incluso en la luz de la luna, yaciendo contra la pared de ladrillo del callejón. Su cabeza se disparó hacia arriba ante el sonido de alguien acercándose y el miedo se apoderó de sus facciones inmediatamente. "Por favor," su voz era profunda pero rota. "Déjame solo."

"No quiero lastimarte," lo calmó Zayn al tiempo que daba un paso adelante. El hombre era un esclavo, podía decirlo. Vestimenta simple y cabello cortado cerca de su cabeza. Cuando levantó la cabeza, Zayn pudo ver cortes y moretones cubriendo su rostro. "¿Qué te pasó?"

"Lo siento. Debería irme. Perdóneme por mi aparición." El hombre se levantó del suelo temblorosamente y empujó fuera de la pared para empezar, pero su cojera lucía dolorosa y estaba agarrando su costado mientras caminaba. Zayn corrió tras él y lo detuvo con una mano gentil en su pecho. El hombre todavía lucía asustado, pero no se resistió.

"Estás herido."

"Estoy bien, Señor."

"Miénteme de nuevo y te castigaré." El esclavo se enderezó un poco y asintió una vez. "Ahora. Estás herido." El esclavo asintió otra vez. "Déjame llevarte a mi hogar, limpiarte, y llevarte de vuelta a tu Amo." Cuando el esclavo no respondió, Zayn puso una mano firme en su codo y lo guió hasta su elegante auto. Ayudó al hombre más ancho en el asiento trasero y se deslizó dentro junto a él. "Llévame a casa. El trabajo tendrá que esperar." El conductor asintió y dio la vuelta en el siguiente bloque.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Zayn hizo a su mayordomo venir y ayudar al esclavo escaleras arriba a una habitación de invitados mientras Zayn salía de su traje y [se metía] dentro de un par de shorts y una camiseta. Pasó una mano por su cabello y se miró en el espejo. Lucía cansado. Desgastado. Débil. Para nada como debía lucir un Amo. Tal vez por eso es que nunca había encontrado un esclavo suyo que mantener. Por un tiempo culpó a su trabajo, estando tan ocupado todo el tiempo con el amor de otros que no pudo encontrar tiempo para el suyo. Ahora sólo estaba seguro de que no estaba destinado a encontrar uno.

Hubo un toque suave en su puerta antes de que se abriera y su mayordomo entrara. "Su nuevo esclavo está limpio y vestido, Señor. Está esperando por sus instrucciones."

Zayn bufó una risa sin humor. "Él no es mi esclavo, Marvin. Pero gracias." El mayordomo inclino la cabeza y salió. Zayn tomó una larga, calmante respiración más antes de dirigirse por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones extra, encontrando una con la puerta ligeramente entreabierta y la luz filtrándose fuera hacia el pasillo. Abrió la puerta y caminó dentro de la habitación para encontrar al hombre sentado en el borde de la cama, sus manos diligentemente detrás de su espalda, y esperando. Sin la suciedad y la sangre, Zayn podía decir que este esclavo era de hecho extremadamente atractivo. Claros ojos dorados y una fuerte mandíbula. Usaron una de las camisas más flojas de Zayn, pero todavía era un ajuste apretado sobre los brazos y el pecho bien definidos del esclavo. Zayn se lamió los labios antes de aclararse la garganta, haciendo al esclavo levantarse en atención ante él. "¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó Zayn.

"Liam, Señor."

"Liam," repitió Zayn, dejando caer las letras de su lengua. Juraba que vio a Liam sonreír ante el sonido antes de recomponerse. "¿Por qué estabas fuera tan tarde, Liam? ¿Y dónde está tu Amo?"

Liam tragó grueso e incluso empezó a lucir como que podría llorar. "Me abandonó allí. Él tiene muchos esclavos, todas mujeres. Me compró por curiosidad, pero, cuando decidió que no disfrutaba de los hombres, me lanzó fuera."

Zayn agachó la cabeza en algún tipo de vergüenza asociada. Había oído de la práctica, por supuesto. No sólo con sexualidad, también con etnicidad, o incluso color de cabello o color de ojos. Amos que comprarían esclavos en busca de una cura a su aburrimiento y, cuando se daban cuenta de que no es lo que querían, los lanzarían de vuelta en la jungla. Una vez que un esclavo era abandonado, era mucho más difícil encontrar una guarida que los tomara y los ayudara a encontrar un nuevo Amo. Una gran parte de la compañía de Zayn trabajaba con esclavos nuevamente sin hogar para tratar y encontrarle un hogar seguro y amoroso.

"Eso es cruel. Lamento que eso te sucediera."

Liam lucía sorprendido por la amabilidad de Zayn. "Gracias."

"Eres bienvenido a quedarte aquí por ahora, hasta que te encuentre un nuevo hogar." Zayn rió entre dientes. "Ese es mi trabajo después de todo."

"No tiene que hacer eso. No merezco-"

"Detén eso. Mereces lo que yo digo que mereces. Y justo ahora mereces una comida caliente y una cama suave. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, Señor. Gracias."

***

Zayn observó mientras Liam utilizaba el gimnasio de la casa. Liam había estado quedándose con el adinerado Amo por un par de semanas, y se aseguraba de ayudar en la casa, cocinar cuando se necesitaba, y mantenerse en condición óptima para complacer a Zayn incluso aunque técnicamente no eran Amo y esclavo. Zayn se puso un par de guantes de boxeo, golpeando el saco frente a él, mientras Liam levantaba mancuernas sobre su cabeza una y otra vez. Zayn estaba sudando más de lo normal mirándolo. Los músculos del brazo de Liam se tensionaban con el ejercicio y las venas se levantaban prominentes bajo su piel. Zayn apenas podía mantener un ritmo con el esclavo en la esquina. Liam miró a Zayn a través del espejo y le sonrió cortésmente antes de inclinar la cabeza y continuar. Zayn gruñó bajo en su garganta antes de quitarse los guantes y caminar fuera del gimnasio. No vio a Liam girarse para verlo irse con confusión y dolor en el rostro.

***

Liam estaba de pie en la cocina, riendo con la chef y ayudándola a cortar los vegetales para la cena de esta noche. Salteado de Pollo. Uno de los [platos] favoritos de Zayn. Había aprendido un montón en el mes que se había estado quedando aquí. Por ejemplo, Zayn amaba el R&B, aunque nunca lo ponía mientras trabajaba porque lo distraía. Amaba el canal SyFy, pero se rehusaba a admitirlo cuando Liam sugería que lo vieran.

Indudablemente había caído por el hombre que lo cuidaba, incluso aunque sabía que todo era temporal. Zayn todavía tenía que encontrarle un hogar, diciendo que los esclavos abandonados eran difíciles de ubicar. Liam sabía ese tanto y estaba agradecido con Zayn por tomar el desafío. Él no quería irse de a mucho de todas maneras. Sólo había conocido de castigos severos y palabras frías de su último y único Amo.

Sin embargo ahora, tenía a Zayn. Amable, pero firme. Poderoso y calmado. Liam lo obedecía de buen gusto en vez de desde el temor, y Zayn lo recompensaba con privilegios alrededor de la casa. Ahora, tenía permitido utilizar la piscina, la bañera caliente, el gimnasio, y el teatro en casa cuando Zayn no estaba en casa. De hecho, Zayn insistió en unirse a Liam para sus entrenamientos diarios cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Para estar seguro de que se estaba comportando y estaba apreciando su amabilidad, es lo que diría Zayn. A él no le importaba la razón. Poder ver a Zayn sudoroso y sin camisa era algo que Liam nunca rechazaría.

Liam estaba recogiendo los pimientos cortados para añadirlos a la mezcla cuando Zayn se deslizó dentro de la cocina. "Liam," llamó en la fuerte, tranquilizadora voz suya.

Liam dejó caer los pimientos en la sartén y se giró, sus manos detrás de su espalda. Zayn se acercó a él y presionó su pecho al de Liam para mirar sobre su hombro a la comida. Inhaló la esencia de la comida con una pequeña sonrisa. La chef trabajó silenciosamente en el arroz un pie más allá, manteniendo sus ojos diligentemente hacia abajo. Liam tomó el momento para hacer su propia inhalación, pero de la colonia de Zayn en vez de la comida. Liam amaba cómo olía Zayn, maravillado de que siquiera llegó lo suficientemente cerca para saber a qué olía en absoluto.

Zayn se alejó y puso una mano posesiva en la cadera de Liam. "Terminaste aquí. Ven conmigo."

Liam asintió obedientemente y alcanzó un trapo para limpiar sus manos antes de seguir a Zayn fuera de la cocina caliente y hacia arriba de las escaleras a su oficina. Nunca tenía permitido [estar] allí sin el permiso expreso de Zayn, así que la veía con mucha menos frecuencia que el resto de la casa. Pero cuando lo tenía permitido tomaba el momento para admirar la habitación. Librerías altas revistiendo dos paredes opuestas, un gran escritorio de roble frente a una ventana que tomaba la mitad de la pared opuesta. En cualquier oportunidad que Liam tenía permitido entrar allí, pasaría horas leyendo libros de los que nunca había siquiera oído mientras Zayn le daba vistazos sobre el borde de su portátil cada pocos minutos.

Liam pensó que iban a sentarse en lados opuestos del escritorio de Zayn, pero en cambio Zayn guió a Liam con una mano gentil en su espalda baja hasta dos cómodas sillas. Una vez que sentaron, Zayn alcanzó la mano de Liam, la cual concedió inmediatamente, y jugó con la parte superior de sus nudillos. Los ojos de Liam rebotaron de los [ojos] serios de Zayn a sus dedos errantes.

Zayn suspiró y empezó con, "¿Te está gustando mi hogar? ¿Estás cómodo? ¿Te están tratando bien? Luces bien."

Liam retuvo una sonrisa ante el pequeño cumplido. "Gracias. Su personal es genial. Amo a la Chef Kalli. Me enseña todo tipo de cosas. Estoy más que agradecido por su hospitalidad. Y lo siento mucho por el inconveniente que está teniendo con ubicarme." Liam rió suavemente. Ofrecería mis servicios en otras áreas, pero placer sexual es todo lo que realmente sé cómo hacer."

Zayn tragó espesamente ante eso. "Tengo una pequeña confesión que hacer." Liam esperó. "En realidad no he estado tratando tan duro de ubicarte." Zayn inclinó su cabeza de lado a lado por un segundo. "De hecho no he estado tratando de ubicarte en absoluto."

Las cejas de Liam se fruncieron. "No entiendo..."

Zayn levantó una ceja. "Liam," dijo claramente, "me gustas mucho. Me gustaría ser tu Amo."

La inhalación de Liam era el único signo de vida que Zayn podía ver. Su cuerpo se había congelado y sus ojos no parpadeaban. Entonces una lágrima cayó del ojo de Liam y sus palabras salieron a tropezones. "¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, eso suena asom- Yo solo. ¿Estás seguro de que me quieres?"

Zayn separó un poco las piernas y tiró de la mano de Liam mientras apuntaba al suelo. "Ven aquí." Liam cayó de su silla para sentarse en sus rodillas entre las piernas de Zayn. "Desearía que pudieras verte a ti mismo como yo te veo. Eres apuesto y amable." Presionó su pulgar en la inclinación de la mejilla de Liam. "Amo cómo sonríes cuando me ves llegar a casa del trabajo. Amo cómo has aprendido todas mis comidas favoritas y cómo cocinarlas. Déjame tenerte. Te lo juro, te trataré bien."

Las manos de Liam fueron vacilantes hacia los muslos de Zayn, pero pausaron en el aire hasta que Zayn asintió su consentimiento y Liam las dejó caer al músculo firme. Se inclinó hacia abajo y besó junto a su mano, sintiendo el material suave de su pantalón contra sus labios.

Zayn pasó sus dedos sobre el cabello corto de Liam, las hebras chasqueando de vuelta a su lugar después, "¿Eso es un sí?"

Liam levantó la mirada a Zayn como si acabara de amanecer en él el hecho de nunca había respondido. "Sí, sí. Absolutamente, sí. Por supuesto. Estoy tan agradecido. Gracias."

Los dedos de Zayn encontraron agarre en el cabello en la corona de su cabeza y arañó ligeramente, haciendo ronronear a Liam. "¿Agradecido?"

"Sí," respiró Liam.

Zayn tiró de él más cerca de su rostro por el cabello y Liam siguió de buena gana. Trajo a Liam a él para poder susurrar en su oreja. "Muéstrame."

Un pequeño gemido se derramó de los labios de Liam antes de que Zayn lo liberara, y las manos de Liam estaban en el cinturón de Zayn en segundos. Zayn hizo círculos sobre la piel de la mandíbula y el cuello de Liam mientras Liam deshacía el pantalón de Zayn y alcanzaba con su mano dentro de los calzoncillos de Zayn para sacar su polla semi-dura. Zayn jadeó ante el toque repentino y luego gruñó cuando Liam movió su mano sobre él.

Zayn rodó hacia los toques de Liam con pequeños movimientos mientras Liam cubría su eje con lentos, ligeros besos. Zayn gruñó y enterró sus dedos en el hombro de Liam. "No tientes, Liam."

Liam besó su punta en disculpa y lo tomó en su boca, su mano moviéndose sobre lo que no estaba rodeado por calor húmedo. Zayn se mantuvo quieto lo mejor que pudo, pero sus caderas todavía estaban empujando en pequeñas ondas, coincidiendo con el ritmo de Liam. Liam bajó hasta que la polla de Zayn estaba descansando en su garganta y descendió su mano para tirar suavemente de sus bolas. Zayn dejó que el nombre de Liam fluyera en el aire en un gemido ante la sensación combinada.

Liam ahuecó las mejillas y se retiró lo suficiente para succionar fuerte en la polla de Zayn mientras masajeaba su escroto en su mano. Zayn sostuvo apretadamente la parte trasera del cuello de Liam mientras tiraba de su cabeza de nuevo hacia abajo. Liam relajó la garganta para permitir a Zayn usarlo. Zayn embistió una y luego dos veces antes de derramarse hacia abajo de su garganta con un _uuuhhhhh_ roto. Zayn lo retiró y se hundió en su silla con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Jesús, Liam," jadeó. Zayn empezó a levantarse mientras decía, "Vamos a limpiarnos," pero Liam hizo un sonido de protesta y y tiró de la pierna de Zayn para hacer que se sentara de nuevo. Zayn levantó una ceja para preguntar qué necesitaba y Liam abrió la boca para mostrar la carga de Zayn reposando en la parte de atrás de su lengua. Zayn estaba ofendido al comienzo. "Por supuesto que lo tragarás." Pero entonces Liam sonrió y tomó la carga hacia abajo de su garganta felizmente.

"Fui enseñado para retenerla hasta que se indicara tragar. Lo lamento si lo irrespeté. Estoy feliz de tener su semilla dentro de mí, Señor."

"¿La retendrás por tanto [tiempo] como yo diga?"

Liam asintió, "Por supuesto."

Zayn empujó una respiración pesada por su nariz en lujuria. "Tendremos que intentar eso la próxima vez."

El rostro de Liam se rompió en una sonrisa de ojos arrugados mientras Zayn se guardaba en su ropa interior y subía su pantalón. Zayn tomó la mano de Liam y lo guió al baño para cepillar sus dientes antes de la cena, y luego se sentó con Liam en su regazo, alimentándolo con piezas de su comida favorita.

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
